Link and Zelda's reunion
by pumpkingirl915
Summary: Zelda's seal is now broken. Link has promised Zelda that he'd go wake her up. But will things between the two ever be the same again after all that has happened on their journey?


**Well, here's another one of my fan-fics! This one is based off of the cut-scene in Skyward **  
**Sword when Link wakes Zelda up from her sleep (after she breaks out of her seal). I hope you enjoy! BTW, ALL RIGHTS TO THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SKYWARD SWORD BELONGS TO NINTENDO, _NOT _ME.**

_This is it. _Link thought as he took small steps toward the gate of time. _I finally get to see her again. _It's been many days since Link got to see his best friend again, Zelda. It seems as though every time they saw each other, they were interrupted by evil monsters trying to devour them, or they were ordered to continue on with their mission.

He's certainly missed being with her, flying around in the clouds with her, and talking with her. He missed how she'd always wake him up in the morning with her bright, cheerful smile. And how on some days, she'd sit on the edge of the dock with him and they'd watch the sun set together. He liked watching the warm breeze flow through her golden hair, as her crystal blue eyes watched the scenery in amazement.

The thought of getting the chance to re-live these moments made Link very anxious to see her, though the closer he got to the gate, the more hesitant he was. He was starting to wonder and fear if whether or not he'd be seeing Hylia in that room, or Zelda. _His _Zelda.

_Alright, I have to do this_. Link said to himself. He'd promised Zelda that he would come to wake her up after there was no need for her seal anymore. So, he tried to shake off any thought of doubt he had in his mind, soaked up every amount of courage that was in him, and stepped into the gate of time. Funny, -he thought to himself- how he had the courage to face billions of monsters, yet was a nervous wreck when it came to him and Zelda.

He took a deep breath, and opened up the door that led to Zelda's room with his very sweaty palms. He stepped in.

For a moment, he just stood there, still not sure about how he should be feeling. Happy, sad, relieved…scared? All of these thoughts were traveling through Link's mind, when he saw the orange crystal-like seal start to glow very brightly. Link's eyes grew really wide, his face is boiling hot, and he was sweating bullets. He tried to gulp, but there was a huge lump in his throat. _Come on, Link. _He whispered to himself. _You can do this._

Finally, the orange seal broke, shattering into a million pieces. And left standing there at the top of the step's, was Zelda. Link still stood there, frozen, only this time he was staring at her. She had the same white dress she had on last time they encountered. Her hair was still golden blonde, with bangs and two strands of hair hanging down from her shoulders wrapped in purple ribbons. Her eyes were still the same crystal blue.

Every single detail about Zelda looked the same. Only, something about her was different, and Link knew this, too. She just seemed more…delicate, fresh….beautiful.

Their eyes met each other, and they were both filled with tears of pain and happiness. Pain, because of all they've went through and sacrificed on their journey. And happiness, because they finally had the chance to be together again.

Zelda slowly started to walk down the steps toward Link. Though, she had just woken up from _quite_ a long nap, and began to faint from exhaustion. Link ran toward her and very delicately caught her. They both slowly settled to the ground. Link still had her in his arms.

Zelda slowly lifted up her head, and locked eyes with Link. A bright, cheerful smile spread across her face as she said, "Good morning…Link". Right then, they both embraced each other tightly, with tears rolling down their faces. They were laughing and crying.

Link's confusion and mixed emotions no longer bothered him them. He knew he had nothing to worry about, because he knew he still had his friend. His best friend. But most importantly, Link knew that being there with Zelda is one of the happiest moments in his life, because he was certain- even though he's definitely felt this feeling before, but was now 100% certain- that he was there with someone he deeply loved.


End file.
